


Go Again

by Sempronius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempronius/pseuds/Sempronius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's waiting for his Captain to finish his paperwork to have some fun, but didn't account for all that tea he'd drunk earlier. Too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. If it's not your thing, this isn't the fic for you.

Eren was going to need to pee soon.

He was splayed out on the couch in the Captains office, his back to Levi’s chest as he waited for him to finish reading through his reports for the night. He had already stripped down to his underwear and he lazed with his bare legs spread, one foot propped up against the backrest of the couch and the other on the cool ground. All the better to tempt his Captain with, of course.

Except Levi was nothing if not diligent, and his focus on the reports was frustratingly militaristic. Eren had finished a whole pot of tea waiting for Levi to be done so they could get on with more… entertaining activities. Now his full bladder was round and sloshed when he moved. He caressed his swollen abdomen and then winced when even that slightest pressure made him tense. He was so comfortable, though, and the bathroom was all the way on the other side of the office…

Curious, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, wrapping his hands around his member and giving a few slow, experimental strokes. His abdominal muscles tensed and Eren gasped, the movements stilling as his bladder strained.

He heard the sound of rustling paper as Levi shifted behind him. He was finished. Eren made to rise, to make way for Levi and also to finally tend to his problem before they got started, but two arms suddenly came around to secure him from behind, pulling him back to press against Levi more. Levi’s pale, callused fingers drifted down his chest slowly.

“You’ve been restless,” he chided, not with any real anger. The sound of his low voice – his bedroom voice reserved just for Eren – right by his ear made Eren let out a soft groan. One hand played with his left nipple, twisting and teasing the sensitive bud and making Eren squirm. Levi’s other hand came to rest over his stomach. Eren squeaked a sound of warned, drawing his legs together and clenching them closed. “Oh.” Levi’s questing hand paused, understanding.

“I – I’ll just quickly…”

“No.” His voice was still low and intimate, but Eren knew an order when he heard one. He didn’t move. “No, I like this.”

“What?” He was slightly breathless. The word came out a gasp. Levi had resumed his ministrations, now moving onto his right nipple while the other hand continued tracing lazy patterns on his belly. Did he know he was pressing a little hard? Eren’s cock twitched and he clenched his fists and squeezed his legs. _Fuck_. “Levi…” He threw back his head to rest on his superiors shoulder, lips brushing the curve of his jawline. His heavy breaths made Levi’s bangs flutter. God. _Stop_. “Levi I need to… _Please_ …” He could barely get the words out. His body was overwhelmed – Levi was stroking him just right, and though he was busting and desperate, somehow it was only heightening the sensations, bordering on pleasurable.

“I know you do. Just look at you.” Levi’s words were whispered and coarse. Eren could tell he was turned on too, he could _feel_ him from behind. His hardness pressed against his back made the fire in Eren’s belly grow, and Levi’s hips twitched, seeking friction. Eren’s muscles buzzed, wanting to relax and surrender to the heat rushing between his legs but also wary of the fact that any relaxation could mean a very different kind of release. His mind strained to clench his legs tighter. His cock was at half-mast now, and Levi had barely touched him. Something leaked out – precome? God, Eren hoped it was precome. He made to move his hands to press down on his cock, but Levi intercepted him.

“Hm, what’s that? Feeling a little neglected down there?”

“No, please…”

Levi pretended not to hear him.

“Sit up.” _What_? The order took Eren by surprise, but then he scrambled to comply. “On your knees on the ground. Face the sofa, use it for support.” Eren whined, but another part of him thrilled. He did as he was ordered, the touch of the freezing flagstone floor against his bare knees making goose-bumps rise along his skin. Levi positioned himself behind him and pulled down Eren’s underwear – not gently, but Eren loved it. He was naked and exposed and Levi spread his knees and pushed him forward so he had to brace his elbows against the couch cushions to keep upright. He could imagine what he looked like from behind, open and naked and vulnerable. He shivered, but not from the cold, and when he felt a dribble of piss escape from the tip of his cock, he gasped and clenched, face burning.

Behind him, Levi groaned.

“ _Fuck_ , look at you. Look at you, you gorgeous, filthy thing. You have to piss so bad, but look at you hold it in.” He was suddenly pressed up behind him, and his breath was hot and possessive on the nape of Eren’s neck.

“Captain!” He whimpered, pushing back. Levi had his cock out, he felt it against his ass, and he pushed back more, desperate for friction.

“Good boy, Eren.” Levi let Eren grind back against his hardness, moaning appreciatively and no doubt admiring the view. He used one hand to pull Eren against himself, grinding his length along the cleft of Eren’s ass-cheeks, and with the other, he reached around to press on his swollen abdomen.

Eren whimpered, knees threatening to buckle as more stray droplets escaped despite his efforts to hold back. Levi sucked on his right shoulder, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck. “You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart. Hold on, you’re doing so good. You look fucking amazing, spread out for me like this.” He hand slipped down to massage his balls, foregoing his straining, neglected cock. Eren pressed forward so Levi’s arm was wedged between his body and the sofa and applied more pressure to his bursting bladder. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes but the feeling was glorious. Levi squeezed his balls gently as he felt Eren’s muscles automatically tense.

“Tell me what you need, love.” Levi’s left hand released his hip to wrap gently around his throat, turning his chin so he faced Levi. Their breaths mingled, hot and wet and wanting, barely holding on.

“Inside me,” Eren breathed. “I need you inside me.”

Levi’s lips twitched in a pleased half-smile.

“As you say.”

He must have had the oil nearby. It only took him a moment to have the vial unstoppered and his fingered slicked. Eren rested his forehead against his folded arms on the couch and arched his back, presenting himself to Levi. He was rewarded with a gentle, chaste kiss to the small of his back.

Levi spread him open gently and patiently, listening to the soft sound Eren made to take his cues. With his free hand, he seized a fistful of Eren’s hair, pulling back his head so Eren had no choice but to keep his ass up. His thighs trembled and cock twitched. He was so much closer to release because of the added pressure of his bladder.

Two fingers probed inside him, curling. Eren couldn’t help his cries; Levi found the spot that could bring him to his knees, but he hadn’t anticipated the effect it would have on his already straining bladder and self-control.

“Hurry, hurry please. I can’t last much longer,” He pleaded. He couldn’t; it was taking every ounce of self-control not to let go now. He wasn’t sure what would come out first anymore; piss or cum, but fuck he just needed to. Anything.

When Levi pressed inside him, Eren saw stars. He leaked again, and he couldn’t even ring himself to stop it. He was just so full, so fucking full he could barely hold himself up. He had a small puddle of piss between his legs and he felt exhausted. As Levi eased himself in all the way, Eren let out a sound a mix between a moan of pure ecstasy and a whimper of desperation. He felt Levi twitch inside, his fingers digging into his hips.

“Fuck. Fuck, I can’t last much longer either. I can’t last when you’re like this; so desperate and needing and begging and beautiful. I can’t.”

Levi pulled him back against him, one hand stroked his neglected hard-on, and the other held him up around his middle. Then he started to move.

Eren’s cries were wanton and broken; he couldn’t muffle them if he tried and it only seemed to spur Levi on. They were both so close there was no point going slow. Hard, fast and overwhelming – that’s what this was meant to be.

Levi’s hips slammed him from behind, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, punctuated by Eren’s whimpers and indecipherable pleading for _more, more, more, right there, oh! Oh!_

“I can’t – I’m coming!” Was he? He didn’t know is it was piss or cum. He didn’t care anymore; the pressure was unbearable. His prostrate and bladder abused and strained, white spots swimming in his vision.

“Go on,” Levi coaxed, his own voice hoarse and breathless. “Let go, sweetheart. I want to see you undone.”

Eren panted, his teeth clenched as hot cum spurted out of his cock, painting the side of the couch in thick white streaks.

“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

The second shot, longer now as the pressure released, splattering along the ground weakly as his body was hammered from behind. His cock twitched and dribbled, and then he was pissing. A spurt of yellow escaped and Eren quickly moved to stop the flow, but Levi snatched away his hands and pinned them to the sofa.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he hissed. With his free hand, he pulled up Eren’s right leg to spread him out even more, and without any way to stop himself, Eren continued to pee.

Levi came hard, cussing and swearing and digging his nails into Eren’s thigh. His hips jerked as he fucked him hard and fast through his orgasm, his cum filling Eren up and oozing out to drip hot and sticky down his inner thighs. He was vicious and violent and hungry and Eren could only hang limply in his arms, overstimulated and exhausted, his body sizzling with sensitivity and overwhelming pleasure and his piss gushing out to pool at his knees.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi groaned. He pulled out with a wet sound and gently lowered Eren to the floor. He braced himself against the couch, still on his knees with his trousers pulled down and his cock heavy and wet and spent between his legs. He looked over Eren with a mixture of awe, hunger, and disbelief. “Fuck, I didn’t think – I didn’t.” He shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

Eren lay on his back, completely drained and exhausted. His legs hung open, a mess of cum and piss smeared on his skin. His cock was flaccid against his belly, but the last trickles of piss still dribbled out down his thigh. He could feel Levi’s seed seeping out of his hole, hot and thick and perfect, and he could feel Levi’s eyes on him, drinking in the sight of his thoroughly-fucked body spread out and marked. Eren lifted a hand and tentatively reached down between his legs to finger his hole, pressing in and feeling more cum dribble out around his digits. Levi watched him closely, unable to look away from the sight of Eren stretching himself open to let his cum spill out.

“I’m so thirsty, Levi,” Eren rasped, his voice hoarse from sex. “Fill me up so we can go again.”


End file.
